nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaos
"Behold! It is I, Kaos! And as you can see, I AM AWESOME!" : —Kaos Kaos is an evil Portal Master and the main antagonist in the''Skylanders'' series. He plots to take over Skylands and was responsible for banishing all the Skylanders from their world toEarth after destroying the Core of Light that protected Skylands. Personality Kaos is overconfident, with a big ego as well as an inferiority complex. He is obnoxious, loud mouthed, idiotic and delusional. He speaks in a varied voice, from normally one second, then shouting out with excess emphasis the next. Kaos was ridiculed when he was younger and desperately tries to be taken seriously as a villain. He despises the new Portal Master whom he calls by 'Apprentice Portal Master' and 'Portal Master Imposter', and claims that only he is the real Portal Master. However, underneath his overconfident exterior, Kaos possesses a cunning mind, catching the Skylanders by suprise when the evil Portal Master had tricked them into triggering a trap that would've buried the heroes alive. Like most villains, Kaos is disgusted at the sight of romantic atmospheres. The only person whom he treats with any kindness, is his butler Glumshanks, and later the Arkeyan Conquertron. He also has a strong hatred for the tree folk, including his evil Life Minion, Evil Ent. As expected, Kaos glorifies himself immensely, with his castle filled with things that boost his already enormous ego. Abilities Being a Portal Master, Kaos has the ability to summon darker versions of the Skylanders; as well as other races such as Cyclopses, Trolls, the Drow, and Spell Punks as his minions. He also has the ability to summon powerful spells with the assistance of the Eternal Sources. It has been shown that Kaos is a master of Dark Magic and has a some gift for invention. He can project magic bolts of energy and has once had a sceptar the causes creatures to grow. Kaos is also notable for being able to cast a large, hooded projection of his head to talk to the outside world on a Portal from inside his castle. Using this special effect, the projection of his head is more terrifying (though all of Skylands knows that it isn't his real face) and Kaos speaks with a deeper alteration of his voice to make himself sound more sinister. In Giants, he gains the Iron Fist of Arkus, which tranforms him into a large Arkeyan robot that looks relatively similar to himself. He is also apparently the most powerful of the Arkeyans while in this form. It gives him complete command over the Arkeyan armies, and allows him to use eye lasers. He can spawn Arkeyan robots and blob generators Story History Before he became evil, it was said that Kaos was born a prince. While his brothers were blessed with long, flowing locks, Kaos was bald, ugly, and devastatingly smelly. His father dismissed Kaos as an embarassing runt, and the prince kicked his father in the widdershins, gave away his royal name, and headed out into the wilderness along with his equally-ugly butler, Glumshanks. Having created the Wilikin, he realized he had something of a knack for magic, and he threw himself into learning more about this unexpected power. When his research brought him to the subject of Portal Masters, he immediately knew he must be one of them. The only problem was, he didn’t have a portal. So, with Glumshanks at his side, he began to scour the universe for one. It was only a matter of time before they found their way to Skylands and learned of the Core of Light; the mysterious machine that filled Skylands with light and kept The Darkness at bay. Hungry for power, Kaos had tried to destroy the Core there and then, but had been defeated by Master Eon and the Skylanders. He, however, had never given up on the dream of ruling Skylands. Skylanders: The Machine of Doom Kaos sought after an item called the Chattering Key, which was used to unlock an ancient Arkeyan artifact capable of destroying the Core of Light that not even the Skylanders nor Eon can stop it. The tyrant sent his Troll minions and a Spell Punk to test out their invisibility spell that is needed to sneak past the guard protecting the Key. Unfortunately, the Trolls caused mischief in the Mabu Market using their invisibility powers, drawing attention to the Skylanders, Spyro, Eruptor, and Gill Grunt. The Spell Punk accidentally uttered that they were looking for the Chattering Key, and he and the trolls were summoned back to Kaos' lair when the projection of Kaos' face appeared, aiming to punish the Spell Punk for revealing too much information. While Spyro, Eruptor, Boomer, and Gill Grunt retrieved the Chattering Key from the Forest of Fear, Kaos had captured Flynnand used him to force the Skylanders to hand over the key to the evil Portal Master. Kaos and Glumshanks then summon a tomb leading to the Pyramid of Just Rewards that contained the Arkeyan artifact he was seeking: the Machine of Doom. Inside, Kaos once again tries to use Flynn as stalemate when the Skylanders had entered the tomb as well to stop Kaos, but Boomer disrupts him when the troll attempted control the Machine of Doom. However, the machine went out of control, breaking apart, and the pyramid itself started to crumble. Kaos laughed maniacally at the Skylanders, revealing that the Machine of Doom was really a trap designed by the Arkeyans to capture anyone who may be tempted to steal the weapon capable of destroying the Core of Light, and that Kaos planned on using the trap to bury the Skylanders alive. Revealing his transport portal, Kaos attempted to make a hasty retreat from the crumbling pyramid, but was stopped by Boomer, who managed to control the Machine of Doom and destroy the portal. Spyro, despite wanting to leave Kaos in the very trap he tried to spring but knew what Eon would do, saved the evil tyrant from the tumbling ruins as Boomer used the Machine of Doom to escape. Kaos, however, made his escape afterwards using a fragment of his transport portal and teleported home to his lair. Back in his lair, Kaos began to look through a book entitled, '101 Ways to Become Lord of Skylands', smiling evilly after writing out the words 'Plan One: The Machine of Doom' on the first page... Skylanders: Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Kaos appeared in the Stinky Swamp saving Spyro, Stealth Elf, and Blobbers from an unusually large titchy toad with the use of a magic staff. He then announced that he would be turning over a new leaf by fighting evil-doers, leaving Spyro and Stealth Elf in complete disbelief. Soon, the news of Kaos's heroic exploits were spread throughout Skylands, defeating mega-sized animals and saving the inhabitants before the Skylanders could have the chance, irritating the heroes. Kaos soon reappeared at the Eternal Archives, suspending a group of mega-sized Chompies to stop them from devouring the Skylanders. The evil Portal Master revealed that as a child he wanted to borrow a book called World Domination for Beginners and other related books from the Eternal Archive, but was told by the Chief Curator,Wiggleworth that they weren't available for loan (in order to keep them from falling into the wrong hands). Kaos threatened to release the giant Chompies upon the heroes if Wiggleworth didn't hand over a forbidden book to him. When Wiggleworth refused, the evil Portal Master released the Chompies to devour the group. Stealth Elf stole the magic staff from Kaos, and used its power to enlarge Spyro two times the size of the giant Chompies, allowing the dragon to battle the giant enemies. Kaos managed to steal back his staff and used its power to shrink Stealth Elf down to the size of an ant. As revenge, the tiny elf stabbed one of her daggers into Kaos's ankle like a splinter, causing the evil Portal Master to painfully drop his staff and allowing Drill Sergeant the chance to destroy it, returning Spyro and Stealth Elf back to normal size.Cornering Kaos, Spyro soon realized that Kaos's true plan was to test his staff on a few creatures (growing them into a giant size), trick people into thinking he was saving them just so he could attack the Archive and blackmail its curator, who Kaos thought would be blinded by hero worship like others have. Knowing that he was defeated, Kaos disappeared, vowing that his failed plan was only the beginning. Skylanders: Gill Grunt and the Curse of the Fish Master After the events of The Mega Monsters, it was revealed that Kaos was seeking after the fragments of the Mask of Power, an evil artifact that he would use to destroy the Core of Light. After failing to steal the Book of Power in order to locate the rest of the fragments, he managed to obtain the Tech fragment, and searched for the Water Fragment that the Skylanders were also looking for. After the Skylanders defeated Captain Grimslobber, Kaos was able to retrieve the broken pieces of the Fish Master's Crown that supposedly containted the Water Fragment he was after. The evil Portal Master taunted the Skylanders by dumping gallons of fish on them before firing a bolt of magic on the ship of the Fearsome Fang to sink the heroes before making his leave. Although Kaos seemed to have taken the Water Fragment, he was unaware that the real Fragment was in the hands of the Skylanders while all he got was a broken crown. The evil Portal Master is currently looking for the rest of the Fragments, with the Skylanders getting ready for him. Role in Ultima With the Skylanders becoming involved in the Organization's affairs, like rescuing the Ponies of Equestria, Kaos was recruited to be put in charge of the Org's invasion of Skylands. With the massive army Padro Lodo supplied him, Kaos assures the Organization that he will reduce Skylands to rubble. Lodo on the other hand, is having second thoughts. Aside from Kaos's track record, Lodo finds Kaos to be a bit too "bumbling" to get the job done. Lodo has proposed the idea that another villain join him in the invasion, an idea the higher ups are thinking about. Kaos assured Lodo that he will crush Skylands and the Skylanders, the army provided all he needs. Lodo responded with "we shall see". Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:The Gruesome Twosome